Memento mori
by Kagome-Chan-inuka
Summary: Tu alma, con sus sombríos pensamientos, Se hallará sola en la siniestra tumba. Nadie querrá saber lo que en secreto tu corazón y tu conciencia ocultan. Edgar Allan Poe “Espíritus de la Muerte” Oneshot


**Memento mori**

Tu alma, con sus sombríos pensamientos,

Se hallará sola en la siniestra tumba.

Nadie querrá saber lo que en secreto

Tu corazón y tu conciencia ocultan.

Edgar Allan Poe "_Espíritus de la Muerte"_

Podía sentir como sus uñas desgarraban su cuello sentía la sangre brotar y cubrir sus manos, era cálida, muy cálida; levanto una de sus manos con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban y la miró estaba cubierta con su sangre. Pensó:

-Con estas manos yo he….-

Comenzó a evocar todos esos recuerdos tristes y alegres, todos esos momentos angustiantes que había pasado los últimos días.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- se decía a si mismo mientras su voz se quebraba.

-Cree en mi- rememoro esas palabras, ella lo había dicho mientras lo veía con esa mirada llena de ternura que él no había observado en sus ojos desde hace muchos días y él ¿que había hecho? Levanto el bate de béisbol y la golpeo con toda su fuerza pudo oír como los huesos de su rostro se rompían, ella solo lanzo un gemido de dolor mientras su cuerpo caía lentamente al suelo.

Le había desecho el rostro, pero siguió golpeándola hasta que dejo de moverse, miró el cadáver de Mion, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro pero ¿que más podía hacer? Lo había hecho en defensa propia, después de todo él no quería morir.

Había confiado en ellas, todo este tiempo pensó que eran su amigas, el había creído desde el fondo de su corazón o en realidad eso era lo que deseaba, pensaba que ya nunca más estaría solo, que había encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer. Pero era mentira, todo en su mundo era mentira. ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! Como le gustaba a Rena esa palabra, en estos últimos días ella la había repetido hasta el cansancio.

Todo estaba en completo silencio solo podía escuchar a las cigarras cantar, sentía como minuto a minuto la vida se le escapaba de las manos. Estaba muriendo, podía sentirlo observo las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo de pronto todo comenzó a oscurecerse, ¿las estrellas se habían apagado? No, él estaba muriendo su visión se había ido se encontraba solo en la completa oscuridad. Por un instante se preguntó si eso era lo que ellas habían sentido o estaban sintiendo.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía no podía mover ningún músculo -¿acaso ya estoy muerta?- Recordó que Keiichi-kun le había dicho hace tiempo que a veces cuando la gente ya esta muerta el cerebro sigue activo por algunos minutos más.

¿Porque las cosas habían tenido que ser de esta manera? ¿Qué le había sucedido a Keiichi-kun? ¿Por qué las había atacado a ella y a Mion? Rena, solo podía preguntárselo a si misma una y otra vez.

¿Porque Keiichi-kun no había creído en ellas? Pero después de todo… ¿Quién era ella para reprochárselo? Era la menos indicada de las cuatro para hacerlo, ella quien vivía llevando aquella mascara, quien trataba de aparentar que era la chica más feliz del mundo, ella quien había cerrado su corazón a todos-se detuvo un momento, se había dado cuenta de algo- Todo eso que había pensado hace un momento, la convertía en una hipócrita, ella vivía en una vil mentira, una estupida mentira. Le mentía a todo el mundo y hacia lo peor que un ser humano podía hacer en este mundo, todo este tiempo se había engañado a si misma.

Como podía Keiichi-kun creerle a alguien así. Sintió deseos de llorar hasta el cansancio, quería gritar y llorar hasta que sus pulmones reventaran y sus ojos se secaran, pero no podía ella había dejado de sentir su cuerpo. Si pudiera llorar en ese momento lo haría, quizás su cuerpo no podía hacerlo pero ella sentía como su alma lloraba.

Estaba sola no había nadie que la consolará si le hubiera dicho todo esto a Keiichi-kun de seguro en este momento el estaría consolándola. La abrazaría en silencio por algunos instantes; secaría sus lágrimas y le diría unas hermosas palabras de aliento.

Si tan solo hubiera hecho eso, si solo le hubiese dicho la verdad. Pero el "hubiera" no existe lo que esta hecho, hecho esta no se puede volver atrás en el tiempo, al menos eso era lo que creía.

-¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Que tonta he sido!- se repitió a si misma una y otra vez mientras sentía como los últimos suspiros de vida escapaban de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué tengo que morir con estos dolorosos pensamientos?-pensó mientras el último aliento de vida que le quedaba escapaba.

Ryuugu Rena acababa de morir.

Ahí se encontraba Sonozaki Mion, podía sentir el frío suelo debajo de ella, quería llorar pero no sentía su cuerpo. ¿Por qué su amado Kei-chan le había hecho esto? Si hubiera puesto más atención, si solo se hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que pasaba, de lo que le sucedía a Rena, de lo que estaba pasándole a su Kei-chan. Ella era la líder, se supone que ella debía protegerlos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

¿Qué había hecho mal Sonozaki Mion? ¿En que se había equivocado? Quizás no debió haberle ocultado todo a Kei-chan. Pero que más podía hacer si hablaba de esto Rika-chan y Satoko-chan se pondrían tristes, solo estaba dándose excusas a si misma; si todo era tan simple, solo tenía que haber hablado a solas del asunto con Kei-chan.

Seguramente el habría comprendido, pero si todo era tan fácil ¿Por qué no había hecho eso en un principio? Había cometido un grave error, no había confiado en la persona que amaba, no creyó en el y ese era su error.

Esa no era la Sonozaki Mion que ella conocía, la Sonozaki Mion era alguien quien confiaba en sus amigos y los protegía. Ella los protegía pero sin hacerles daño, ¿Qué había hecho? Trató de salvaguardar a Keiichi pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarlo.

Sin darse cuenta hirió a la persona que más amaba, como desearía regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas correctamente, pero al menos ella creía que eso era imposible.

-Lo siento Kei-chan- pensó por ultimo mientras sentía como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

Keiichi sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho, aún se preguntaba como todo había llegado hasta ese punto -¿por que las cosas terminaron así?- Si Maebara Keiichi hubiera sabido que sus amigas hacia unos momentos se estaban preguntado lo mismo.

El había creído en ellas o al menos eso era lo que había deseado aquel insistente pensamiento cruzo de nuevo la mente del joven.

¿Que clase de amigo era?, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?, el también ocultaba cosas no es así, sabía que había cosas dolorosas de las que las personas no desean hablar a veces, todo el mundo tiene un suceso en su vida el cual le duele recordar. Debió haber sido paciente, tenía que haber creído en ellas, después de todo ellas se lo dirían cuando estuvieran listas.

¿Por qué se dejo llevar por la paranoia? ¿Por qué cerro sus ojos de esa manera? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego para no darse cuenta de algo tan simple? Que cómodo había sido todo este tiempo pensar que el era el único que estaba en lo correcto y que todas ellas estaban equivocadas, en el fondo lo sabía, que tanto él como ellas estaban equivocados, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero nadie sabia mejor que Maebara Keiichi que el "hubiera" no existe y que el tiempo no se puede regresar o al menos eso creía.

La gente debe aprender a vivir con su pasado. Con cada una de las cosas buenas y malas que ha hecho, solo queda seguir adelante.

Se dio cuenta de algo al reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, tal vez el aún no se recuperaba por completo de lo sucedido antes de llegar a Hinamizawa. Quizás había cerrado su corazón, a lo mejor la manera en que lo trataban sus compañeros había hecho que perdiera la confianza en el mundo.

Él sabía que no todas las personas eran así, se prometió que si tuviera la oportunidad de repetir todo desde el comienzo trataría de volver a creer desde el fondo de su corazón.

Las palabras de Rena resonaron en su cabeza por ultima vez "Cree en mí".

-Sí – dijo él mientras sonreía levemente y una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Hanyuu, que había estado ahí todo el tiempo, observo como la luz de esos hermosos ojos violetas se esfumo, el chico había muerto.

Regreso a donde se encontraba Rika mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y pensaba en lo mucho que lo sentía.

-Rika, parece que este mundo a terminado, todos ya han muerto-dijo aún , solo la miró en silencio.

Al día siguiente, como siempre había llegado ese día. Rika escuchaba como aquellos que siempre la asesinaban subían las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. Recordó a sus amigos que ya estaban muertos, evoco la tragedia ocurrida la noche anterior.

-Hasta cuando seguirán todas estas tragedias, hasta cuando terminara todo esto-dijo en voz alta. Hanyuu la miró con tristeza vio como montones de lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la niña.

-No te preocupes Rika seguramente en el próximo…- las palabras de Hanyuu fueron interrumpidas por los hombres que irrumpieron en la habitación.

-Memento mori [1]-murmuro para si misma.

Nuevamente la tragedia de Hinamizawa se había repetido.

[1]Memento mori: Frase en latín que significa "recuerda que vas a morir"


End file.
